cartoonbuttfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Wile E. Coyote
About the character Wile E. Coyote (also known simply as "The Coyote") and the Road Runner are a duo of characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. In the cartoons, the Coyote repeatedly attempts to catch and subsequently eat the Road Runner, a fast-running ground bird, but is never successful. Instead of his species' animal instincts, the Coyote uses absurdly complex contraptions (sometimes in the manner of Rube Goldberg) and elaborate plans to pursue his prey, resulting in his devices comically backfiring with the Coyote often getting injured in slapstick fashion. The characters were created by animation director Chuck Jones in 1948 for Warner Bros., while the template for their adventures was the work of writer Michael Maltese. The characters star in a long-running series of theatrical cartoon shorts (the first 16 of which were written by Maltese) and occasional made-for-television cartoons. It was originally meant to parody chase cartoons like Tom and Jerry, but became popular in its own right. The Coyote appears separately as an occasional antagonist of Bugs Bunny in five shorts from 1952 to 1963: Operation: Rabbit, To Hare Is Human, Rabbit's Feat, Compressed Hare, and Hare-Breadth Hurry. While he is generally silent in the Coyote-Road Runner shorts, he speaks with a refined accent in these solo outings (except for Hare-Breadth Hurry), beginning with 1952's Operation: Rabbit, introducing himself as "Wile E. Coyote — Genius", voiced with an upper-class accent by Mel Blanc. TV Guide included Wile E. Coyote in its 2013 list of The 60 Nastiest Villains of All Time.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wile_E._Coyote_and_the_Road_Runner Buttfire scenes The Road Runner short movies are based on Wile's attempts in catching the Road Runner with all kind of means, ranging from creative to absurd, failing either because of bad luck or sheer stupidity. These attempts include pyrotechnics like firecrackers or big rockets to ride on, which both literally backfire. Soup or Sonic Soup or Sonic is an animated cartoon distributed in the Merrie Melodies series, starring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. It was first aired on May 21, 1980 as a part of the television special Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over and was one of four new cartoons released. While the opening card was used for the first time, the closing card for this cartoon was previously used during the 1959-1960 season. This is the only canonical cartoon in which Wile E. Coyote catches the Roadrunner without him escaping afterward.1 "Soup or Sonic" was directed by Chuck Jones and Phil Monroe. The title is an oronym, a play on the terms "supersonic" and 'soup or salad', as one might be offered by a waiter in a restaurant. In comparison to other episodes, this is the longest episode with a length of 9 minutes and 11 seconds.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soup_or_Sonic Wile wants to get the Road Runner with a firecracker mounted on a frisbee disc. As he is about to throw it, the firecracker slips through the disc's hole unnoticed. As the coyote finally notices his mistake, the cracker goes off, but Wile seems to be unharmed by the explosion. After he briefly checks himself, the coyote takes a stick and walks towards the horizon in Charlie Chaplin style. The spectator sees that his tail is on fire, which is finally noticed by Wile as he almost disappeared behind the horizon. He grabs his hind end and yowls in pain as he jumps up. SoS 01.JPG SoS 02.JPG SoS 03.JPG SoS 04.JPG SoS 05.JPG SoS 06.JPG SoS 07.JPG SoS 08.JPG SoS 09.JPG SoS 10.JPG SoS 11.JPG SoS 12.JPG SoS 13.JPG SoS 14.JPG Soup or Sonic features a second scene with Wile sitting on a rocket, about to light its fuse. Instead, the coyote lights his own "fuse" and leaps into the air, hitting his head on an above rock, lands on the rocket again, and igniting the rocket's fuse with his burning tail. The rocket roars off and Wile tries to keep his balance while putting out the flames on his tail. As he is finally ready for the chase, he aims at the Road Runner, but the rocket comes in too low and explodes in the rock wall, leaving a charred coyote behind, who wonders how he did "get into this line of work". SoS 2 01.JPG SoS 2 02.JPG SoS 2 03.JPG SoS 2 04.JPG SoS 2 05.JPG SoS 2 06.JPG SoS 2 07.JPG SoS 2 08.JPG SoS 2 09.JPG SoS 2 10.JPG SoS 2 11.JPG SoS 2 12.JPG SoS 2 13.JPG SoS 2 14.JPG SoS 2 15.JPG SoS 2 16.JPG SoS 2 17.JPG SoS 2 18.JPG SoS 2 19.JPG SoS 2 20.JPG There They Go-Go-Go! Wile is on a hot chase after the Road Runner again, which turns out a little too hot for the coyote. The speeding bird leaves a trail on fire behind, letting his foe run right into it. After Wile escaped the flames, he stomps out his flaming feet. But then he notices that is tail has also caught fire. He quickly runs to get a divining rod and frantically searches for water, while the flames continue to eat up his tail. The coyote finally finds water, digs a hole and douses his burning behind. Wile01.JPG Wile02.JPG Wile03.JPG Wile04.JPG Wile05.JPG Wile06.JPG Wile07.JPG Wile08.JPG Wile09.JPG Wile10.JPG Zoom and Bored Wile builds a wall to stop the emerging Road Runner. As the bird supposedly stops in front of it, the coyote takes a look, but is surprised to see what looks like his backside. He thinks that some other coyote is playing a trick on him, so he gets a dynamite stick and lets it explode under the other guy's rear end. At first Wile is laughing at his opponent's burning tail, but as he fully walks around the wall, he realizes that he ignited his own tail and skyrockets into air, falling from the cliff. ZaB 01.jpg ZaB 02.jpg ZaB 03.jpg ZaB 04.jpg ZaB 05.jpg ZaB 06.jpg ZaB 07.jpg ZaB 08.jpg ZaB 09.jpg ZaB 10.jpg ZaB 11.jpg ZaB 12.jpg ZaB 13.jpg Back to Looney Tunes Back to Series overview